


Citrus' scent

by GeoFender



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon amnesia, Carol wears Maria's t-shirts, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Fluff, POV Carol, if carol stayed one more night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: [ Missing Moment da Captain Marvel - Carol Danvers x Maria Rambeau ]Non importa quanto tu sia potente, i ricordi sanno sempre come coglierti di sorpresa e mandarti fuori combattimenti. Anche se sei Capitan Marvel.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 1





	Citrus' scent

Ricordi. Già.

Un qualcosa che Vers -Carol, si corresse mordendosi appena la punta della lingua- non possedeva, nonostante i numerosi doni che portava sempre con sé.

O meglio, lentamente aveva ripreso ad averne di nuovi -vecchi, si corresse ancora- ma non era... conciliarli con quelli dei Kree non era semplice. Ci aveva provato, inizialmente, ma il pro qual'era? Non che volesse ignorare gli uni o gli altri, ma al momento preferiva quel caos in testa, senza stuzzicarlo troppo, senza sforzarsi inutilmente.

E poi a che scopo, in quel preciso momento? Recuperare una vita in poco tempo era deleterio per il suo benessere fisico e mentale. Non che quelle parole fossero frutto del suo sacco, ma di un Talos addolcito, comprensivo, leggero. E, silenziosamente, era spalleggiato da Maria.

Già, Maria. Era la sua migliore amica, no? Non si era fermata veramente ad analizzare, anche solo superficialmente, il loro rapporto perché sapete, la Terra aveva rischiato di essere invasa e un'intera specie cancellata dall'universo. Non c'era stato tempo per domande esistenziali senza una risposta semplice e concisa, poi ormai i sentimenti non erano proprio il suo forte. I kree non erano esattamente l'espansività fatta persona, senza contare poi la loro società rigida e prima di divertimenti. Tutta quella propaganda del soldato perfetto, sì. Carol avrebbe dovuto odiare indossare quell'uniforme e sottostare a quella scala gerarchica, obbedire agli ordini ed essere tenuta d'occhio come un cane rabbioso, ma.... una parte di sé aveva sempre amato volare. Quindi sì, anche per un secondo di volo aveva obbedito, più o meno.

Ma l'obbedire era proprio finito con l'incontrare Maria per la prima -beh, seconda, in realtà- volta, lasciando prendere piede all'istinto più puro. Tradire i Kree e salvare gli Skrull non era stato nulla di più semplice, con Photon al suo fianco. E avevano danzato l'una intorno all'altra nei pochi momenti di quiete prima della missione. Gesti piccoli, ricolmi di una quotidianità che Carol non rimembrava, ma che voleva prepotentemente e dolorosamente ricordare. Non una parola dalla bocca di Maria -che si era ritrovata a fissare più volte, come se le si fosse acceso qualcosa- e niente era riuscita a cavarle, sebbene non potesse dire la stessa cosa riguardo Monica.

La bambina evidentemente moriva dalla voglia di confessarle qualcosa, ma si era semplicemente limitata a mostrarle foto e oggetti della vecchia Carol, non dell'ibrido super-umano che ormai era. Tuttavia, un'apertura, un qualcosa, Maria gliel'aveva mostrata. E diceva molto più di mille parole e discorsi.

_« Non mi piace il silenzio. »_

_Osservò Carol, una birra ghiacciata in mano che stava bevendo da almeno mezz'ora, un'espressione disgustata in volto dopo l'ennesimo e infinitesimale sorso del liquido ambrato. Maria scosse la testa con un sorriso dipinto sulle labbra, proprio come quando, poco prima, Carol si era offerta di aiutarla con i piatti. Tra Talos, Soren e il resto della combriccola, il lavandino era ricolmo di stoviglie. Un po' si era sentita in colpa, nel semplice gesto di osservare Maria lavare un piatto, un bicchiere o una pentola che fosse, le dita probabilmente raggrinzite per non aver indossato un bel paio di guanti di gomma giallo limone. Carol non poteva sapere che proprio quel giorno l'unico paio presente in casa si fosse rotto. _

_« Non mi stupisce, non l'hai mai amato da quando ti conosco. »_

_Affermò Maria, rompendo il silenzio, concedendole un'altra informazione, seppur piccola, che la mezza kree prese per oro puro, come un sorso d'acqua nel deserto. Avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa, nelle condizioni in cui si trovava mentalmente. Un bicchiere ricolmo di tè freddo toccò le sue nocche rosate e rivolse a Photon uno sguardo confuso, prima di_ _abbandonare__ la bottiglia verdastra e afferrare il bicchiere, con appena della condensa, guardandolo ancora. Un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio galleggiavano in esso, completato da una fetta di limone tagliata a metà e infilata sul bordo di esso. _

_« E non è veleno. Assaggia. »_

_La rassicurazione non fu abbastanza perché, d'istinto, annusò il liquido ambrato, le narici riempite dell'odore penetrante del limone maturo e fresco, convincendola a seguire l'incitamento proveniente dalla sua migliore amica. Un sorso sarebbe bastato per testarle, no? Un sorso mandò giù, la papille gustative in festa per il sapore fresco, acidulo e al contempo dolce del tè, che attenuava quello amaro della Stella che si era incaponita a bere, più per fare qualcosa che nel sapere cosa stesse consumando. A quel sorso ne seguì un altro, finché del tè non rimasero un cubetto di ghiaccio ridotto a una chip e la fetta di limone pendula, ormai quasi del tutto nel bicchiere. Tracannò anche quel poco ghiaccio e il limone finì presto tra le sue labbra, succhiando quasi disperata le ultime gocce della bevanda, incontrando però il sapore ben più acidulo del limone, lo zucchero non più a coprirlo anche solo in parte. Di nuovo una smorfia, seguita da una risata di pancia di Maria._

_« È aspro da morire! »_

_Urlò Carol con fare drammatico, non intaccando affatto un Fury che russava appena sul divano del salotto._

_« È limone, Danvers. »_

_Scosse nuovamente la testa, il sorriso ancora in volto mentre altro tè veniva versato nel bicchiere, la bottiglia poi raccolta e portata alla bocca, finendo il suo contenuto e lasciando Carol a bocca aperta per la prima volta in... beh, per la prima volta da quando ricordava. Non per la canotta rossa che mostrava forti braccia, non per i grandi orecchini a cerchio dorati, Carol diede colpa all'alcool e all'umidità del Louisiana per il calore che sentiva al centro del petto e nelle viscere, perché faceva davvero caldo. Sì._

_« Dovrei ricordarlo. »_

_Replicò amara, entrambi le mani strette attorno al bicchiere, neppure un cenno a berne il contenuto. Solo... emozioni che si mescolavano e la confondevano, la sicurezza e l'arroganza che la caratterizzavano andate in un istante._

_« Mh, forse. Ma... Carol- »_

_Si interruppe, chiaramente pronunciando il suo nome con una dolcezza che a Carol parve nuova e allo stesso tempo familiare, sensazione che aumentò il calore pulsante in sé. Prese posto di fronte al capitano ritornato, la guancia che si posò sul palmo di una mano, riservando a Carol uno sguardo che di materno aveva ben poco, un miscuglio di protettività e... altro, che Capitan Marvel non interpretò, almeno non razionalmente, utilizzando la scusa di essere ancora troppo Kree._

_« Non dovrei ricordare solo il mio nome, 'Ria. » _

_Replicò frustrata, e mani strette a pugno che iniziarono a brillare di luce propria, lasciando scintille dorate, bianche, rosse e blu illuminare il tavolo come torce. Maria sgranò gli occhi, più per quel soprannome tanto familiare che per la dimostrazione di Carol, non avendo idea che si sentisse così tanto persa. Posò comunque le mani sulle sue, istintivamente sorpresa per il calore avvolgente ma innocuo. Le scintille diminuirono a quel tocco, risultando più flebili. _

_« Danvers, Danvers, Danvers. Sai cosa mi ha detto una donna molto saggia diversi anni fa? »_

_« Cosa? »_

_Chiese Carol, catturata dal semplice movimento di Maria del versarsi del tè freddo in un bicchiere di carta che aveva preso nel frattempo. Qualcosa in meno da lavare era sempre gradito, specialmente perché la pila di stoviglie sporche era inesistente, al momento._

_« Che non si arriva a sopportare la gravità a 6G senza passare dalla 2G. A meno che non si voglia vomitare l'anima e morire per la pressione atmosferica a cui il corpo è sottoposto. »_

_Affermò Maria senza problemi, bevendo il contenuto del bicchiere cauta, la temperatura della bevanda al momento era notevolmente inferiore a quella dell'ambiente e non le avrebbe fatto così bene berla così in fretta. Okay resistere a gravità pari a 6G, ma non era, che ne so.... Wonder Woman. _

_« Oh, sembra una donna veramente saggia. Peccato non conoscere il suo nome. »_

_Sembrava serena Carol, ritrovando il sorriso furbo che lo contraddistingueva, comunque segnato da un mix di malinconia e distanza. Una visione a cui Maria aveva assistito qualche volta, e chissà quante altre Carol l'aveva nascosta per non essere compatita e risultare fragile a un suo sguardo. Troppe, probabilmente, si era risposta in tutti quegli anni che la conosceva. E anche la distanza e memorie rubate non avevano cancellato quella sua caratteristica. _

_« Il nome "Carol Danvers" ti suona familiare? Perché si chiamava così. Molto saggia, molto saggia davvero. »_

  


« Ancora sveglia, Danvers? »

Carol sobbalzò sul posto nell'udire quella voce roca, carica di sonnolenza e stanchezza, il sole appena tramontato che mandava ancora segnali d'arancio. Quella casa era fin troppo silenziosa ma, sotto sotto, sapeva di amare momenti del genere, solo lei e Maria presenti. L'aveva accettato in un momento imprecisato del suo soggiorno sulla Terra dopo ben sei anni, forse mentre pilotava il Quadjet con Photon al suo fianco, mentre la gravità era pari a zero e le loro chiome fluttuavano per la sua assenza. O forse... perché chiederselo davvero? Rimuginare e scervellarsi non era il suo forte, prendeva le cose di petto... o di pugni per risolverle, lasciando che l'istinto prendesse piede. Non che le fosse andata male nel comportarsi così, i risultati parlavano da soli. Ma ora.... sentiva di dover usare di più la testa, e non per sferrare testate.

« Sì, non riesco a dormire. È tutto così- »

« Silenzioso? Lo so. Un'altra cosa che dicevi sempre. Il motivo... non so se tu voglia saperlo, non ora. »

Avenger si girò versò Photon a quelle parole, mentre quest'ultima si sedeva accanto a lei sul porticato della casa poco lontano dalla bayou. In effetti non era così silenziosa quella serata, i grilli già frinivano e le pigre pale del ventilatore a soffitto della cucina giravano ancora lente, muovendo la massa d'aria calda nella stanza e non dando un vero e proprio sollievo. Non che importasse, non erano lì e la situazione non era tanto diversa, con l'umidità che rendeva appiccicosa la loro pelle e le zanzare attirate dal sudore su di essa.

« Già, non penso di volerlo sapere. Questa serata è così... perfetta. E cosa ci fa Maria Rambeau sveglia anche lei? »

Domandò un po' più gioviale Carol,, il suo corpo richiamato come una calamita da quello di Maria, la testa che si posò sulla sua spalla, inspirando soffice dal naso e socchiudendo gli occhi. _Comoda_, si ritrovò a pensare, rannicchiandosi ancora contro di lei, mentre il braccio di Photon le avvolse la schiena, sostenendola come tante altre volte, in una posizione che tanto le aveva rese protagoniste di quel luogo. 

« Controllo chi non è a letto, in questa casa. Non pensavi di andartene ora, vero? »

Maria le rivolse uno sguardo lucido, tremolante come la sua voce, le lacrime tenute a bada, ma per quanto ancora? Le sembrava una sensazione e una situazione speculare a quella di sei anni prima, con poteri e medaglie in più, ma non cambiava poi molto. Oltre all'universo che si teneva sulle spalle di Carol, ovviamente. Ma non disse altro, così orgogliosa e abituata a tenere per sé sentimenti scomodi da farlo una volta ancora. E Avenger sospirò, scaldando di più la pelle col suo respiro -persino quello era più caldo- e rilassandosi sempre più grazie a Rambeau. 

« Posso aspettare almeno l'alba, 'Ria. A Talos, Soren e alla loro bambina piacerà riposarsi un altro po'. E poi... sono terribilmente stanca, sai? »

Maria annuì, accarezzando appena i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, trovandoli piacevolmente non intrecciati come ricordava. Questo causò un peso lungo il suo braccio, che scivolava piano e si fermò nell'incavo del gomito, che si rivelò essere la testa di Carol che semplicemente si era arresa alla stanchezza, gli occhi ambrati socchiusi, comodamente rilassata contro il suo cuscino umano. 

« E visto che sei terribilmente stanca, muovi quel tuo bel culo piatto e andiamo a letto, alba o meno. »

« Ehi, non è piatto! Ed è un bel culo! »

Alzò un po' la voce Carol, scoppiando in una candida risata poco dopo, coinvolgendo anche Maria. Era una vita che entrambe non ridevano di cuore e sollevate, seppur momentaneamente, dai loro problemi e preoccupazioni. Indugiarono ancora qualche istante in quella posizione, godendosi la leggera brezza estiva, prima di alzarsi chete e sgranchirsi i muscoli, appena indolenziti per come si erano accovacciate. Non che ci fosse effettivamente fretta, in realtà, ma le due donne sembravano spinte dal conoscersi di nuovo, in quelle ore che restavano alla partenza di Avenger e Talos per lo spazio più profondo. Le loro dita si intrecciarono, camminando sulla contro spalla per sorreggersi l'un l'altra, chiacchierando di tutto e nulla nel valicare la porta dalla serratura capricciosa. Le risatine morirono appena nel ritrovarsi nel soggiorno, per non svegliare gli ospiti addormentati, e le donne zampettarono verso la zona delle camere, Maria appoggiata alla cornice della porta della sua. Carol, ovviamente, tentò di infilarsi nella stanza degli ospiti, trovando però Fury con Goose al suo interno. Niente da fare.

« Danvers, a meno che tu non voglia dormire sul pavimento, dovrai accontentarti della mia stanza. »

Una scintilla si poteva appena intravedere nello sguardo di Maria, che Carol pensò di essersi immaginata, scuotendo la testa e dando colpa alla tenue e aranciata luce solare che penetrava dalle finestre che davano sul corridoio. 

« Mh, va bene. Ma solo perché non voglio indolenzimenti di alcun tipo. »

Borbottò non convinta, comunque zampettando nella stanza di Nick e prendendo ciò che era stato il suo pigiama nell'unica notte passata lì. Non che fosse realmente irritata, non sapeva solo come affrontare la cosa e, seguendo le indicazioni di Maria, entrò nella grande stanza, sedendosi sul morbido letto e rendendosi conto solo al momento quanto gliene mancasse uno vero. La giacca venne posata immediatamente sullo schienale di una sedia che fungeva da armadio temporaneo e presto la t-shirt dei Nine Inch Nails la seguì, interrotta solo dallo schiarirsi della voce di Photon.

« Sì, vado a cambiarmi in bagno. »

Aggiunse il capitano in congedo dirigendosi nella destinazione appena pronunciata, lasciando effettivamente Carol da sola. Avenger aveva mostrato lei la schiena, come se effettivamente si vergognasse di qualcosa e, lentamente, indossò una maglietta dell'Air Force, leggermente più larga di quella che portava Lieutenant Trouble e, a giudicare dall'odore di agrumi di cui il cotone rosso sembrava impregnato, apparteneva a Maria. Poco tempo che l'aveva nella sua vita e già associava a lei quell'insieme dei frutti, forse per il tè freddo di qualche giorno prima. Una delle sue prime memorie con lei, una di quelle nuove, si intende. Ma forse non doveva rifletterci ulteriormente, doveva finire di vestirsi e, a giudicare da come si stava infilando gli shorts, era fin troppo distratta. Sopra i jeans, che figura. Aveva mandato Yon-Rogg a farsi fottere con un solo pugno e non riusciva a indossare normalmente qualcosa di così semplice come degli shorts? Andiamo. Si distese infine sotto le coperte, forse troppo presto data la stagione in cui si trovavano, ma il caldo o il freddo non la turbavano più ormai e sentiva di aver bisogno dell'avvolgere delle coperte attorno al suo corpo. E tutti i suoi muscoli? Erano perfettamente d'accordo, a giudicare come si abbandonarono contro il materasso non appena il suo capo toccò il cuscino. E forse Morfeo la prese tra le sue braccia troppo presto, perché nemmeno udì il materasso cedere appena sotto il corpo di Maria. E da lì più nulla, il sonno la investì completamente, tanto che l'avrebbe reputato poco più avanti il migliore in vita sua. Nemmeno pensò ai fattori che gliel'avevano fatto definire tale, almeno non finché non aprì i suoi occhi ambrati solo diverse ore dopo. 

« Ehi, bella addormentata! »

Una voce leggera, ma ancora impastata dal sonno le arrivò alle orecchie, seppur dopo l'aroma inconfondibile del tè caldo al limone. Era... che ore erano? Quanto avevano dormito? Non ne aveva idea, ma il suo corpo si stava decisamente svegliando a causa di tutti quegli stimoli sensoriali e prese ad allungare i muscoli, emettendo un versetto soddisfatto nel sentire le sue articolazioni scrocchiare piacevolmente sotto i suoi movimenti cauti. Si mise seduta, la coperta ancora in grembo, e sbatté ancora le palpebre, cercando mettere a fuoco i dintorni e allungando immediatamente le mani verso la tazza che Maria le stava porgendo, la visione che si doveva ancora schiarire. Incomincio in ogni caso a sorseggiare la bevanda calda racchiusa nella tazza dell'USAF e apprezzò particolarmente il suo essere zuccherato a punto giusto -miele, percepì- mentre Maria beveva da una tazza gemella, caffè a giudicare dall'odore che Carol definiva nauseabondo. Come diamine facesse a bere un intruglio amaro del genere, non lo capiva. Forse con tanto latte e zucchero e anche panna l'avrebbe potuto capire, ma così? Inconcepibile.

« Mh, che ore sono? »

Riuscì a chiedere Carol solo una volta svuotata la tazza e posata sul comodino, la voce ormai calda e a gambe incrociate mentre osservava Maria appena seduta sul bordo del letto. Alcuni ricci più lunghi le sfioravano la fronte, come se fossero sfuggiti al severo intreccio che Carol si aspettava. Perché Avenger si aspettava qualcosa del genere? Che ricordasse qualcosa?

« Ancora le sette. Tutti sono ancora sotto le coperte, Carol. Abbiamo dormito qualcosa come dieci ore e non mi capitava da... una decina d'anni, forse. Se non di più. »

Era sincera, glielo leggeva negli occhi. Non che in effetti credeva potesse mentirle, le stava dicendo cose solo al tempo giusto, per non confondere la mezza Kree ancora di più. Era perfettamente comprensibile , no? E Carol, a quelle parole, si avvicinò a Maria, più per istinto che per altro, ma non mosse altro muscolo. Non la toccò, non la sfiorò, non entrò in contratto fisico con lei in alcun modo. Stette lì, ad ammirarla, come se fosse la cosa più bella nell'universo. Senza chiedersi effettivamente il perché, lo sentiva e basta. Per non risultare inquietante col suo sguardo quasi fisso, sorrise appena, poggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto, cercando una posizione più o meno comoda.

« Non li hai tirati. »

Si riferiva chiaramente ai corti capelli di Maria, ormai liberi da mollette e retine e parrucche e laccetti di ogni genere, ma Photon non ricordava affatti di averglieli mostrati così al naturale. Durante qei pochi giorni, li aveva tenuti quasi sempre in una parrucca, lasciandoli stare solo la notte e solo nella solitudine della sua stanza, una volta sicura che tutti fossero a letto. In realtà, forse nemmeno Monica l'aveva vista così, seppur alcune volte la bambina si era precipitata nel suo letto del cuore della notte. E fece per replicare all'affermazione di Carol, ma la interruppe.

« Photon, stai da Dio così. »

Esclamò infine, il sorriso appena accennato che mutò in uno smagliante, mostrando le fossette che a Maria tanto avevano fatto tremare le ginocchia tanti anni prima e ancora avevano lo stesso effetto. 

« A qualcuno sta tornando la memoria, vedo. »

« Oh, sì. Dal tramonto all'alba, Rambeau. »

_Sì, dal tramonto all'alba ti ho potuto stringere tra le mie braccia. E appena potrò di nuovo, lo farò per il resto della mia vita._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @geofenderwrites on tumblr. Hope u enjoyed this and maybe I can treanslate this into English :)


End file.
